


The Same Mark.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Teen Sam Winchester, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Sam gets his soulmate mark while at school.





	The Same Mark.

Sam was sitting in class when he felt a warm almost burning feeling on his left hipbone. He asked to use the restroom. He went into a stale and locked the door. He moved his jeans off of the hip and looked down. He saw a little blue star mark there. He knew that when someone turned 16 they would get the same mark as their soul mates mark. He a little nervous because Sam had been in love with Dean for years now and he knew that Dean wouldn't be his soul mate. 

*****

The school day was finally over and Dean was there to pick him up. He all but ran to the car. He hugged Dean when he got into the car. Dean hugged his baby brother back. 

“Hey Dee. I got my soul mate mark today.” He looked at his brother nervously. 

“That's great Sammy. What does your mark look like?”

“It's a little blue star on my left hip bone.” He said. 

Dean looked at baby brother a little surprised and worried. “We need to talk when we get back to the motel.” 

“Is everything okay?” Sam asked looking worried. 

“Yeah baby boy. Everything is fine.” He smiled. 

*****

They drove back to motel not really talking about much. Sam was doing in his homework in the car on way back. Once they got back to the motel Sam got of the car and went into their motel room. Dean stayed outside to have a smoke before he had to talk to Sammy. Once he was done he popped a mint into his mouth as walked into the motel room. He saw Sam sitting on the bed doing some more homework. He smiled at his baby brother.

He sat down beside his baby brother. “So I know you know that everyone has soul mate and they have matching marks.” 

“Yeah I do.” Sam looked at Dean confused. 

Dean stood up and pulled down his jeans to show his left hipbone. Sam just sat and looking at blue star that looked just like his mark. He reached out and gently touch it. He looked up at Dean's face. The older man was biting his button lip nervously. 

“Dee, we're soul mates.” He said softly. 

“Yeah Sammy we are. I knew it the moment mom put you in my arms and I held you for the first time.” 

“Oh god Dean. You have no idea how happy I am, I've been in love with you for years now.” He could feel the tears. 

*****

Dean pulled Sam up off the bed and pulled closely to him. He cupped his baby brother's face looking any doubt and he saw none in the beautiful hazel eyes looking back at him with love and tears in them. He gently wiped the tears off of Sam's cheeks. He could feel his eyes burning from trying not to cry himself. He leaned in and softly kissed his baby brother. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and deepened the kiss. Dean pulled away from his baby brother and smiled. 

“That was my first kiss Dee.” Sam said with a shy smile. 

“Oh gods I love you so much Sammy.” 

“I love you too Dean.” 

This was new beginning for both them. Once Sam would be done with school, they would start a new life together away from hunting. Because Dean would give that to his soul mate.


End file.
